csifandomcom-20200225-history
Won't Get Fueled Again
Won't Get Fueled Again is the second episode in season seven of . Synopsis The investigation of a badly-burned corpse at a beach party leads CSI to a fuel smuggling ring with ties to human trafficking. Plot A swanky beach party is interrupted when a man who's literally on fire crashes through the tables headed for the ocean. He falls before reaching it. The new ME, Dr. Tara Price, greets Horatio at the scene and shows him the fourth degree burns covering the charred body. She notes that the dead man was covered in an accelerant. The party's host, Paul Sanders, tells Horatio the dead man wasn't a guest at his party. Calleigh and Delko trace the man's path backwards and discover he was lit on fire in the parking lot. They find a piece of charred cloth with a melted name tag. Ryan is able to recover the name and company off the name tag: Sam at Select Executive Valet. Calleigh and Eric visit the valet stand and talk to the valet and discover the name tag was his. His name is Sam Laughlin and he was the only valet working the party. In the morgue, Dr. Price tells Delko the accelerant was high-octane gasoline, and pulls a tooth from the victim's mouth for DNA identification. Natalia is able to get a DNA match: their victim is a university student named Dan Granger, who has priors for trespassing and theft. The CSIs question Johnny Young, Dan's roommate, who admits during interrogation that he and Dan stole gas from fellow students. He and Dan stole a valet vest and were stealing from cars at the Sanders party. Johnny heard Dan scream after siphoning gas from an Escalade; Johnny turned and saw his roommate on fire. After Dan ran off, Johnny took the gas and fled. The CSIs trace the gasoline to a local gas station and learn that an Escalade was there earlier, but not for fuel. When Ryan discovers markings on a fuel delivery grate and talks to the proprietor of the station, Ross Nelson, who notices he's missing 1500 gallons of fuel. Ryan estimates it would have taken some time to siphon off that much fuel, and Ross admits that he was in the back with a pretty customer who was willing to do anything to get a free tank of gas. Calleigh gets DNA off the condom Ross used and matches it to a woman named Andrea Rinell, who has a prior for solicitation. She tells the CSIs she doesn't know what they're talking about when asked about the gas theft. The CSIs track down the Escalade and Calleigh gives chase, only to get cut off by a truck. When she gets around it, she finds the Escalade burning--with no passengers inside. The CSIs find the car has been wiped down, but Ryan discovers a fingernail in the glove compartment. The nail is a match to Johnny, who admits to searching the car and finding a bag of passports, which he figured he could sell. The CSIs confiscate the passports and Tripp notes that they are all young women from Central and South America. Tripp also notes the women all share an address. He and Horatio go to the location and discover Andrea Rinell. She tells them she was forced into helping the men, that she and the other women were told if they tried to run, their families would be killed. Horatio realizes they're dealing with a human trafficking ring. Among the items recovered from the Escalade, Delko discovers the weapon used to ignite Dan: a cell phone rigged to be a stun gun. A print on the phone leads him to the killer: Sam Lauglin, the valet. Sam caught Dan stealing gas from him and wanted to teach him a lesson. He says he had no idea Dan would catch on fire. Sam has been stealing gas for someone, but won't give up his employer. When Ryan discovers a hidden set of license plates in the Escalade, the CSIs are able to ferret out Sam's employer: Paul Sanders, the host of the party Dan died at. The team tracks Paul down at a warehouse, surrounded by the women whose passports he was holding hostage. Horatio arrests a defiant Paul, who claims he was just giving the women an opportunity to come into the country legally. The women are freed from the warehouse as Horatio looks on. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Tara Price * Jake McLaughlin as Sam Laughlin * Aimee Garcia as Andrea Rinell * Neil Jackson as Paul Sanders * Akie Kotabe as Johnny Young * Michael Trotter as Dan Granger * Wesley Jonathan as Ross Nelson * Anastasia Ganias as Blonde Co-Ed * Georgie Flores as Magdalena Branco Major Events *Medical Examiner Tara Price is introduced for the first time. See Also 702